


Erosion

by titaniaeli



Series: fic ideas dump [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Death, Based on Roleplay, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inugami Kiba, Old Gods, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: They tortured him to death, desecrated his body. He died vowing vengeance against his murderers. When his devoted nindog sacrificed his life to save him, what came back was not human.





	Erosion

_He was not only murdered. He was tortured and violated, every inch of his skin flayed, his soul torn down to cinders. They laughed as he screamed, revelled in his sobs and drunk in his agony when they cut out his windpipe and silenced him._

_He looked to the side and sees Akamaru’s broken body. The animal was still alive, but barely, his pure white fur dyed in crimson. For the first time ever, Akamaru embodied his name—the red he had been named for._

_He tried to stretch out for his lifelong partner, his best friend, but he couldn’t move. There was blood in his mouth, and he went numb a long time ago._

_He had been furious at first, spitting fire and raging as he fought back, claws flashing and baring his teeth. Fear twisted his heart when he realized that he could not escape, like tar that has stained his skin. When his nerves have been destroyed, the feeling gone from his limbs, his heart grew cold._

_He burned with hatred at his death, a fury so black it swallowed him whole. The last thing he sees before he died was his tormenters looking down at him. The last thing he thought was his vow for vengeance. Even in the afterlife, he’d haunt his killers before he could rest in peace._

* * *

The Shinobi Continent was a land filled with old legends and superstitions. The people prayed to gods of the land, the sky and the sea, gods whose names have been long forgotten, gods who were one half benevolent, and the other half evil.

When Inuzuka Kiba died, Akamaru was still alive.

The nindog’s desire to save his partner was so powerful that the lands bended to his will, rising to whisper in his ear. Even with every single bone shattered in his body, Akamaru crawled forward to his partner’s side.

While Kiba had been filled with helpless fury and resentment, Akamaru’s desires were simpler. He wanted Kiba alive, even if he has to sacrifice his life for it. He curled his huge body around the man’s broken body, closing his eyes for the last time.

The lands heard his plea.

The Shinobi Continent was a land with gods. Some people would say that the Sage of the Six Paths was a god who descended to earth to gift chakra to men. Oh, the Hagoromo clan was definitely an alien species, bearing powers far beyond the scope of normal men, but they were not gods.

What had heard Akamaru’s invocation was a god.

They stole Akamaru’s last breath and woke Inuzuka Kiba. What no one ever says that sometimes the gifts of gods were never merciful.

What came back to life was no longer a man.

Bones slid back into place and each individual shattered shard merged, tanned flesh smoothed out unblemished, organs knitted back together, returning Kiba into a pristine condition. But no, there’s always payment when it comes to deals with gods.

What came back was a parody of a man.

Kiba sat up gasping for precious air, his eyes wide with terror and shock. The violence of his death backlashed into his fragile mind state. When he sees Akamaru’s body, the last shivering thread of his sanity fell apart.

He knew what he had to do to complete the ritual, as if a voice in his head was there to guide him. He dipped his head to Akamaru’s chest. It was almost easy, to reach in into that opened chest and ripped out that heart and pressed his teeth against the organ.

The transformation was painless, from man to demon.

He was half-god, half-demon, something incomprehensible.

The memory of his death came flooding back, dragging a snarl from his throat. As if it’s always there, the rage flared like wildfire through his veins, smashing through his self-control.  

He’s a creature of darkness and hatred, birthed from the resentment and violence of his human death.

When the great beast rose and roared his vengeance, the lands trembled at the creation of a godless monster.


End file.
